A rotating barrier is known from EP 804676 B1. The detection area of the disclosed people sensor is located accordingly behind the blocking arm when the arm is in its blocking position. Compared to a conventional rotating barrier with three blocking arms, the single blocking arm substantially improves the comfort when passing, in particular when one is carrying objects such as skis, ski poles, bags and the like. However, it is disadvantageous that after the first partial rotation of the blocking arm to the release position, which has been triggered by a valid access authorization, a following person without access authorization, can pass through the gateway along with the preceding person before the gateway is blocked again by the second partial rotation of the blocking arm. To remedy this, EP 804676 B1 proposes making the rotation angle of the second partial rotation quite short, i.e. no more than 90°, and increasing the rotational speed during the second partial rotation. However, a small rotation angle from the release position to the blocking position has the consequence that the blocking arm protrudes far into the gateway in the release position, thereby at least partly destroying the comfort when passing that a single blocking arm basically has. If the user authorized to pass walks too slowly or actually stops when passing the people sensor, an increase in rotational speed upon upward rotation of the blocking arm out of the release into the blocking position results at least in a painful blow.
So as not to impair the comfort when passing of a rotating barrier having only one blocking arm, AT 6665 U1 proposes that the blocking arm completely releases the gateway in its basic position, but the passage authorization reader and the people sensor are disposed in front of the blocking arm, so that when the people sensor detects a person but no valid passage authorization is read, the blocking arm is swiveled into the blocking position. For this purpose the passage authorization reader and the people sensor must be disposed at an accordingly great distance in front of the turnstile. A person who has passed the passage authorization reader without authorization can thus wait in front of the blocking arm then blocking the gateway until the gateway is released by a following person with valid passage authorization. Passing without valid passage authorization is thus even easier.
The problem of the invention is to provide a rotating barrier with high comfort when passing and reliable person singling.